Unstoppable
by Pebbles-not-bammbamm
Summary: Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible's teenage daughter moved in with her big brother and Aunt, together the three have to fight their own fight while Kim fights her own. Follow twenty-four-year-old Ken, twenty-eight-year-old Hana, and fourteen-year-old Ren with their new life as a family of three. The family who can do anything is clearly unstoppable. Rated T for Language.


**Chapter One**

Ronald Stoppable looked at the short blonde fourteen-year-old tack a poster to her new room, her mother's green eyes hid her sadness as her freckled nose crinkled up while she thought to herself. Ron couldn't help but smile, his children Kendall -Ken, a twenty-four-year-old criminology student- and Lauren -Ren, a fourteen-year-old High Schooler- were every bit as strong as their mother. He couldn't be any prouder. With a sigh, he finally stepped back into the kitchen where is six-foot redheaded boy sat at the kitchen table they just unpacked. Ken was a smart kid, just like his mother and Uncles, he just looked at his brown eyes that mirrored his own. He knew, of course, he knew.

"Dad," he started as the front door opened to see his twenty-eight-year-old Aunt and his best friend walk through with her bags. Hana Stoppable turned out to be a fireball, she wore her hair short in a pixie cut with purple and pink streaks in her naturally black hair. Even Ken's hair, which never went past the bottom of his ear, was shorter. She liked to look the part as a rebel, he liked to stay clean and professional looking. "Hey Han," Ken said with a nod before turning to look at his dad again. Ron and Kim Stoppable would never buy Ken an apartment and ask if he minded his sister stay with him if it wasn't bad. "Is Mom going to make it?" He asked, half whispering not wanting his sister to hear him.

"Of course," Ron said defensively, "Kim can do anything," even beat Cancer, "It won't be more than a semester, these tests are supposed to help your mother a great deal." He ran a hand through his short hair, glancing to the hallway that his sister was disappearing into. Ron could hear his son sigh before looking back at him, "Are you sure that Ren can stay? I can have her stay with your Uncle Jim and Uncle Evan or Uncle Tim and Aunt Sky?" He asked worriedly, he was leaving his twenty-four-year-old care for his baby sister after all.

"Dad," Ken spoke, trying to calm down his father before standing and walking over to hug him. "They are in Middleton, Mom is here in Go City Treatments. It would be unfair to have Ren too far away and I will be fine, I have Hana here with me." He said giving his father a smile. "I can do anything." It was his father's time to smile as he nodded and hugged his son before letting go to say goodbye to Ren. Hana took the moment to walk in, giving her nephew a smile. "Thank you for moving in Han."

"Off campus living is the way to go," Hana joked as she moved to sit in a chair. She didn't even go to college anymore, she dropped out last semester and was signed up to go to a special academy for law enforcement. Ken gave a smirk, he knew she didn't want Ron to know or he was going to tell their parents and then they would move her with them to Dullsville where nothing exciting happens.

"Either way," he said pushing his hair back. "Thank you, I could use the extra hands. Due to work and college, I cannot always be here and this is her first time away from our parents and.. and.." he took a deep breath, reminding himself to calm down. He got his father's anxiety when it comes to thing that he should worry about... For a Stoppable that meant _almost_ anything. He took a breath when Hana pats his head and made breathing noises as if to remind him how it works.

"Chill out, I literally known you both since birth. Unstoppable." She promised with a smile, pushing her bangs away from her left eye. "You'll do fine, you won't be alone either." She reminded. She was never one to leave someone stranded anyhow. She watched Ken glance to the hallway, they both could hear Ren's 'brave' voice. "Why not go be there." She whispered, he gave a nod and headed to the bedroom. He watched his sister give her father a hug before she looked up at Ken.

"Hey Renny," he said, sitting beside her as Ron went out to talk to his own sister before leaving. Ken slowly put his arms around her and smiled softly. He could see Ren trying to seem strong, she looked like their mother when she did that. "Renny, it'll be okay and I will be here. So is Aunt Hana."

"I know, Kenny," she said with a soft smile. She looked up at him before looking at his freckled covered arms that matched her nose. "I'm just worried. Also, Go City High School? Uncle Evan and Wyatt use to tell me stories about it."

"Well," he chuckled, "Keep in mind they also had powers they were hiding. Something always happened that made school difficult. We are just Possible-Stoppables, that in itself is a power with no need to hide." He said with a proud smile and gave her a big hug. "Hey, I know you're not in the mood but let's go to the mall. We can get stuff for your first day of school and new room. The landlord said we can do anything we want." He offered, she nodded with no real enthusiasm but he got up with her anyways. "Come on, we'll ride the Ken-mobile." He said with a smile, happy to finally get a smile back from her. He knew she loved the motorcycle, so at least it gave her something to be happy about.

* * *

Go City West Mall, possibly the biggest building Ren has ever seen. Everything in the city was bigger, or at least appeared that way. She took her seatbelt off, putting it in the side bag with a shake of her head. "How will I find anything here?" She asked, looking up at him. Ken laughed, handing her her phone from the center console. Ken-mobile was slick and black, Uncle Tweebs built it for him when he turned sixteen and modified it when he was accepted into Go City University. Ren loved the vehicle, she couldn't wait for her own in most likely lavender -her favorite color.

"You'll do fine, go ahead and go I have to talk someone," he said, looking across the parking lot to two dark-skinned siblings, giving the two nods. Ren knew who those twins were Dominique and Dominic, children of their mother's best female friend. She nodded, walking into the large building and took a breath. She would be lying if she said she was okay. How could she be okay? She was the new kid, living in a large city, friendless, and her parents were gone too. She didn't want to worry Ken and her Aunt also had her own things to worry about.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself as she walked to the food court, walking to the _Blue Castle_ section. Her father had _Bueno Nacho_ , cool, she had _Blue Castle_ and their world famous Teeny Slides. She took a breath, "Not to mention this year I have to join a stupid sport... I don't want to be a cheerleader." She said to herself, she hated sports. Besides the fact she was clumsy, Ren was an athletic girl like her mother. Fit.

"Why not Swimming?" Said a voice behind her, "Or Football if you want violence." When Ren turned around she saw an olive-skinned boy with dark hair, dimples, and green eyes. "Hey," he said smiling, surprised to get one return. He saw pictures of someone resembling her when he was looking at his father's old pictures. "I'm Gillian." Ren recognized too, only, his eyes were green and he looked much kinder than the picture.

"Lauren Stoppable, you can call me Ren." She said with a smile, he gave a nod. He suddenly looked like he was uncomfortable. It made Ren feel worse about herself. She can't even make a friend.

"Gillian Moss, Junior. Please, just Gillian." He spoke, clearing his throat as the two took a step forward in the food line finally. Ren looked him over, realizing why he looked nervous when he heard her name. Gil or Gill Moss' son.

"Nice to meet you, Gillian." She gave a smile, taking his arm and pulling him with her in line. If he was scared about his last name it wasn't going to be a big deal. She knew how it felt to live up to expectations, besides, she needed a friend. She was scared and didn't need Ken to worry about her. "I just moved here, I start Go City Public High School this year."

"Oh," he nodded, pushing back his slick black hair. "I go to GCPHS," he said with a small smile, "What grade are you starting this year? I'm a Freshman."

"Same," she replied, stepping forward and ordering what she wanted. She waited until Gillian ordered and they split the bill before going to sit down at a table.

Gillian was a funny kid, he made Ren feel comfortable to be going to GCPHS. For a short amount of time, she actually forgot what happened to her mother.. or the fact she was gone. Gillian and she went to stores together, they got their school supplies and what she wanted to decorate her room. Gillian didn't mind hanging around when she got school clothes and she didn't mind when he was looking for random parts and wires. They laughed, they actually had fun. Ren has always had a hard time making friends but Gillian somehow was different and she enjoyed that.

"Hey Renny," they turned around to see Ken, "Sorry about that, I was looking for you. I hope you're not mad at me," he said softly, glancing at the guy next to her with a box of random wired in one hand and shopping bags in the other.

"It's okay, Kenny." Ren smiled, nudging Gillian in the shoulder with her own, "I made a new friend. Ken meet Gillian. Gillian, meet my brother Ken." Ken gave a nod, giving his hellos while Gillian just gave a wave as he moved his bags on his box. "Heading home?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll text you later. My uncle is on his way to pick me up." He gave a nod and walked towards the door.

"He seems nice," Ken said with a smile, moving to take some of her bags.

"He is." She said, shaking her head to get her hair out of her face since her hands were full.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gillian moved to the front, giving a shy wave before clearing his throat, "So, the Author wants to apologize. She was in a bad place when she got rid of the last Unstoppable story. She is doing much better. She hopes you enjoy this new version as much as you did the prior version. She does plan to restart Operation Possible is a Go, but, she just lacks muse. Now, I have to go. I told Ren I would go to _Blue Castle_ with her today and show her around the city. Have a good day!" He called, taking off, out of view.**


End file.
